


Stranger

by edenbound



Category: The Dark Is Rising
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know if he dared, now he actually had the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

Barney felt as if he couldn't breathe. That, of course, was just the nerves -- he didn't know how long Simon would be out, and if Simon came home to find him doing this... and it had already taken him too long to find one that might fit. He didn't know if he dared, now he had it sitting there, on the end of his bed, and really thought about it. He'd only thought of how to get the thing, how to pilfer makeup, when to do it. He hadn't thought --

He took a deep breath, and nodded to himself. He might as well, after all, having got so far. It felt weird, putting it on, but then of course he'd never worn one before and it wasn't _his_ \-- he'd seen Jane wearing it before, knew it was hers. He felt shaky, and kind of sick, an excited kind of squirmy feeling in his stomach.

He wanted to wear one for ages. He didn't remember quite when he'd started thinking about it. Maybe it was when Jane had started having boyfriends, and wearing pretty clothes and putting makeup on. He'd watched her often enough to know how, and then it was just a matter of getting the -- the skirt. God, it made him shiver just to think of it -- worse to see himself _wearing_ it, in the mirror, while he put the makeup on, making himself a stranger. The feeling at the pit of his stomach -- it was panic, and excitement, and maybe a little shame, and it made him want to -- to --

He hid the make up again, and then he went and locked himself in the bathroom. Still wearing the skirt, still wearing the makeup. And he stood, just looking at the stranger in the mirror, just looking, though he ached -- he ached to touch, to touch himself, to watch the stranger in the mirror touching himself, dressed up like a girl.


End file.
